


Awareness

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Backstory, Community: dsc6dsnippets, F/M, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck sees something he can't un-see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awareness

**Author's Note:**

> See, I actually used the theme of the challenge, and not just a word from it! Thanks to [](http://petra.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**petra**](http://petra.dreamwidth.org/) for a consultation on 1950's-appropriate language.
> 
> Also, may I just say how much I love the 300-word format? I usually feel hampered by the traditional drabble, but 300 words is just enough of a limitation that it makes me think about what needs to be included and what doesn't. Or maybe it's just that I'm used to this format.

Buck fled from the woodshed as quietly as he could. He didn't think they'd seen him. They'd been too busy for that, and with any luck, they wouldn't hear him either.

They'd been kissing against the far wall of the shed, Caroline's blouse partly unbuttoned, baring her pale curves, her smile mischievious as she leaned in to nip at Bob's neck. Buck had stood there frozen by the sight. Then Bob's hands had come up, tilting Caroline's head so that he could press her against the wall and kiss her deeply, and something flipped over in Buck's stomach. He'd turned and fled.

Buck felt his face heat up, blushing like a virgin (which he certainly wasn't, damn it). It was just a kiss, and it's not like he'd meant to see it.

So that was what Caroline looked like when she was all mussed up with kissing. Buck felt the tug of it--that crush he'd had on her, the one he'd done his best to get rid of because you just didn't think of your partner's soon-to-be wife that way.

But despite that, it wasn't the sight of Caroline that was to haunt him for days.

It was Bob. The way those big, tanned hands had held her face, the way he'd turned his head for the kiss. The line of his body pressed against hers.

Damn it, it was just because he'd seen him doing something like that--Buck had never--it had given him strange ideas, that was all. Bob was just his partner. He'd soon get his head on straight again.

But on the third day of their next patrol, Bob stripped and jumped into the river to wash. Buck turned away, flustered.

Good thing Bob was too busy fending off the mosquitoes to see it.


End file.
